


Sisters Are Forever....Right?

by I_Love_AudreyJensen



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_AudreyJensen/pseuds/I_Love_AudreyJensen
Summary: A What If? Story,Sophie did attempt the escape and nearly succeeded if not for her own arrogance, Tipping the raft over left them both nearly drowned. As failure was imminent and recapture was almost undeniable, Minnie doesn't kill Sophie but lets her escape into the woods hoping for her Older Sister's safety.Sophie finds herself once again in the woods after nearly a Year of being a Captive of The Delta, She attempts to trek her way back to her one true home with the help of a new friend.Minnie claims to have killed Sophie But is still severely punished for her Insubordination, Holding her Sisters Bracelet in her hands as a keepsake but Lily deems it a "Trophy" to help her remember who her true family is.Clementine travels alongside her Adoptive son Alvin Junior(Aka AJ!) into the woodlands of West Virginia, In hopes of trying to find a home for the both of them.Addison, Addie for short, Was considerably a good person but also a compulsive liar and a Overly-Charismatic Person. Being at Ericson's from the near beginning left the formerly Confident girl into a complete wreck. Managing to survive alongside the other kids just off of her Friends Mitch and Omar alone,





	Sisters Are Forever....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> [This is not the 1st chapter but just a kinda XL Summary so fair warning
> 
> Warning: This story is likely to involve Post Traumatic Stress Disorder(PTSD) And in no way is a attempt to insult or misrepresent the Disorder or those who suffer from it.

(Hi! I am going to go ahead and put out this before I put out a chapter as to actually get it on the site, I have been reading Fan-Fic's religiously as of late after joining Wattpad 6 months ago but eventually I found myself wanting more and stumbled across this website and allow me to go ahead and say "I LOVE IT" I have never seen such a amazing site of various writers that have all left me wanting to finish off whatever story they have made. I have found myself to be drawn to the obvious suspects (TWDG,Scream,Life Is Strange,and ETC) and have found myself wanting to write my own fic's on here and as of being Finally Accepted as of Last Week! I am ready to do so. The First chapter will be up likely within a few days but I at least wanted to post this and try and not bitch out of doing it)

(Oh And allow me to also explain some of the choices made  
The Group took Half of the Supplies from The Stranger

Clementine helped kill The Stranger

Lee Saved Carley

Lee didn't leave Lily on the side of the road

Clementine Shot Lee

Clementine tried to save Luke

Clementine killed Kenny

Clementine stayed with Jane

 

I hope you do enjoy the concept and I will be writing soon, Love ya Folks!)


End file.
